Summer Passion
by Sonreya
Summary: Summer vacation has just begun, Sora and Roxas go camping with Riku, Kairi and Naminee, as usual. Although, Roxas would rather try to solve the mystery behind his parents' death.What will happen when he meets a guy that can help? Akudemy&Zexiroku pairings
1. Camping

_**Summer Passion**_

_**Disclaimer:**__These characters are not mine._

_Sometimes life is a challenge, and you need to know how you can overcome it. They are never easy. I know that when my parents died, it was one of the hardest ones I had to face. I don't know who killed them, but I know that it wasn't an accident. It was hard for me, but that's just the way life is. Ever since that dreadful day, nothing has ever been the same. I was only eight years old. My father and mother had indescribable love for me, and when they passed I felt as though something was taken. Something like, a piece of my heart. Luckily my mom was good friends with the family I am now currently staying with. They took me in when they found out that my parents weren't going to be back. I will find out who killed them, and that's a promise I made to myself a long time ago._

"Roxas, come down here please." I knew the voice was Sora's mom, Aerith. I stopped writing.

"Alright I'm on my way." I yelled and started walking towards the steps. When I got downstairs, she handed me a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes with chocolate chunks. That was my favorite breakfast. My mom used to make them the same way. "Thank you, Aerith." I sat at the table to eat. Sora was already eating. He usually beats me downstairs. Not that I really care.

"Roxas, do you want to go camping with Riku, the girls and I?" Sora asked.

"Camping might be good for you. It would get your mind off the incident." Aerith seemed to regret what she just mentioned. "I'm sorry Roxas, I didn't think about what I was saying."

"Mom, it's been 10 years. Shouldn't it…….." Sora said

"Sora!" she interrupted.

"Don't worry about it," I turned and looked at Sora, "I guess I could put up with you and your friends this time." I didn't really like hanging out with them, but maybe she had a point. I might actually enjoy myself for once.

"YES!" Sora was excited, like always, when I join him and his friends. It's kind of annoying, but who knows, maybe someday I will get excited to hang with someone. I doubt it though.

"So how long are we going to be camping?" I asked.

Aerith laughed, she could tell I wasn't too thrilled about going with them. "Roxas, I know you really don't want to go, but it's only for a week. What else would you do during summer break?"

"Hmm, I could think of a lot of things to do while not in school." I was really getting annoyed.

"Aww come on, Roxas summer just started, you could have some fun you know." Sora was being persistent about it.

"Fine, let's get the camping things and go." I didn't feel like arguing any more. We gathered the things together and went to the camp site, where we would meet up with Riku and the girls.

--

"Axel!! Lets hurry, we have to get there." Demyx is excited.

"Dem, we will get there, you're too anxious." I said slightly annoyed.

"Axel, you know that Demy can't relax when he's with you." Zexion said.

"Zexy, that's not true. I'm only excited, because I love going camping. Who knows, we might meet new people." Demyx said sadly.

"If you two don't stop, I will go alone, and if I meet someone, I will keep them all to myself. You won't know what happens." I was extremely annoyed.

"That's not fair Axel, but I will stop if it'll make you happy?" Demyx frowned.

"I don't care if it's fair or not." I smirked. "Dem, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Demyx nodded in agreement. We went to the campsite without another word, and I enjoyed the peacefulness.

--

"So, where are we going to put up the tents?" asked Demyx.

I looked around for a place. There were several places we could choose from, I wanted the perfect one.

"Hey, guys over here." Zexion was standing on a relatively flat piece of ground, which was close to the beach.

"That's perfect, Zexy." I said, "Demyx come on." Demyx and I went to where Zexion was standing, and we set up camp there. Shortly after we were all set up, we saw a group pull up and set up camp next to ours.

"Hey, looks like we have company." Zexion didn't show any emotion, as usual. I wasn't surprised; after all, it is summer.

"Oh, let's go me…." I covered Demyx's mouth before he could finish.

"I would rather go swimming." I whispered in his ear. I watched as his face turned a light shade of rose. Then I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Ok, let's get ready." Demyx didn't hesitate. He was gone and back in a flash. It didn't take me long to get ready either. "Zexy, are you coming too?"

"No, I don't know what you two are going to do, but keep me out of it. I am going to be reading." Zexion already had his face in a book. Demyx and I then went to the beach and jumped in.

--

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Sora yelled.

I glared at him, "I am busy. Leave me alone."

"You're always busy. Why won't you do anything with us? I know the only reason you came with, is because you didn't want to stay with my mom." Sora pouted.

Still glaring at him, I say "You're really starting to piss me off. I will do whatever the hell I feel like doing. So stop bugging me."

"But Rox…" Sora started saying.

"I need to finish this before I do anything else." I was getting agitated.

"Please?" Sora was now practically begging. "I want you to go fishing with us."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Fine." We got up and went to the shore. There were bigger rocks that we could sit on and fish. I don't really know what we will do if we catch any. I hate fish. "I hope we're planning on releasing them back."

"Don't worry, we will" Naminee smiled.

--

When we finally got back to the campsite, I saw that the guys camping next to us had their fire going already. I looked at my watch, and decided I'd better get ours started. Sora and Riku gathered a few sticks for s'mores, and the girls were at the beach. I gathered a few chunks of wood that we had brought to make a fire. I went to the grill first, and grabbed some starter fluid, paper and coal to light the grill. I only had one lighter, and it was almost out of fluid. I had placed the food on when I finally got it started. I placed the wood I had grabbed earlier in the fire place. I tried to start it, but my lighter had ran out of fluid. I guess the guys at the next campsite must have noticed I couldn't get it started, because the one with crimson colored hair came over.

"Need help?" he asked.

"My lighter is out of fluid and it's the only one I brought with me." I was slightly embarrassed for not having extras with.

"Well, I could light it for you." The guy smiled.

"I have to check the food, I will be right back." I went and the food wasn't quite done yet. I flipped the burgers, and then walked back to him. "Ok, so do you have a lighter?"

He laughed, "I am a lighter." He had a huge grin on his face.

"What do you mean 'you are a lighter'? I don't understand." I looked at him with confusion.

"Let me show you what I mean." He pointed at the pile of wood sitting in the fire pit, and then he snapped his fingers and they lit on fire. "See, I am a lighter."

I was amazed. "That was awesome. How did you do that?"

He chuckled, "It's something I have always been able to do."

"Thanks for the help…um." I said. I forgot I didn't know his name.

"Axel, A X E L, got it memorized." He said and left. Then I went back to the food. It was finally done, and right on cue, everyone came back and we ate.

--

"Were you waiting for me to get back, Dem?" I said, and Demyx looked up at me.

"Yeah, where did you go anyway?" he asked.

"I helped the little blonde boy that's camping next to us. He couldn't get his fire started, because his lighter ran out of fluid. I'm sorry for worrying you." I gave him a kiss, and his face turned bright red.

"Axel, don't worry about it." His face was still red. I kissed him again, this time not letting up so quickly.

"Get a room you two." Zexion must have just come out.

"Aww you're just jealous." Demyx said, "You know you want me."

"I think you have it all wrong, Dem." I said. "Zexy wants someone else, and I wouldn't want you to be with Zexy." Zexion glared at me, and then sat down. I laughed, "It must be true, because you wouldn't glare at me if it wasn't."

"Axel, I think you have it wrong. I don't want anyone." Zexion was annoyed. He got up and went in his tent.

"Hey Dem, let's go to our tent also. I'm getting tired." I winked.

"Ok Axel," he got off my lap, put out the fire, and we went to the tent.

--

"I wonder what's with those two." I apparently said it loud enough for Sora to hear.

"What two?" Sora asked. He and Riku came over.

"Never mind, Sora, its nothing." I said.

"Ok. The girls are already in their tent. Riku and I are about to go to our tent also, are you joining or are you going to stay in your small one?" Sora already knew the answer; I don't know why he has to ask.

"I wouldn't have brought that tent if I wasn't going to sleep in it. I would rather not sleep in the same tent as you guys." I said as I started to put out the fire.

"Roxas, you're no fun." Sora pouted.

I glared at him and Riku then turned around and went to my tent. I didn't want to talk to them anymore. I had my flashlight on and wrote for a while, and when I started to get tired and went to bed. Sora and Riku were still awake, but in their tent.

--

I had woken up before Sora and Riku. Naminee and Kairi were already up and gone. Most likely they went to the beach. I thought I would stretch a bit and go on a walk before writing again. When I was walking I saw the blonde guy from Axel's camp. I wondered if I should say something, but decided against it. He started to walk towards me, and I didn't know what to do. I stopped walking. Maybe he needs wants to talk, and maybe I can find out more about him and his friends. At least it's an attempt to make friends, not that I need them. Sora's bad enough.

"Hey," the blonde yelled.

"Uh… Hi."I said when the blonde finally got to me and caught his breath.

"Was it you that Axel helped with the fire?" he was very cheery.

My face reddened from embarrassment. "Yeah, and you are?"

"I'm Demyx, but you can call me Demy." The guy said cheerfully.

"I'm…" I started speaking when he got called back to the camp.

"Sorry, I got to go; I will talk to you some other time. I am really sorry…Um...What's your name?" he seemed in a hurry.

"Roxas." I said, and then he ran back to Axel. I guess I'm going to have to wait until next time. I started to walk back to the camp again so I could start writing, and when I got there, that's exactly what I did. Sora woke up about twenty minutes after I started writing.

"Roxas, are you going to slump around all day, or are you going to go swimming with us?" I knew he was going to ask.

I sighed, "Can't you see I'm busy writing, and I don't want to go swimming right now. Maybe I will later, but not right now."

He pouted, "Fine, we will probably be there all day, that is, if you feel like joining us. See ya later." He and Riku met up with Naminee and Kairi. _I'm glad they're gone for awhile_. I wrote for another hour before a dark shadow came up to me causing me to take my eyes off my paper.

"Hey, have you seen Axel around?" the person asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said.

_**A/N:**_ Who could possibly be looking for Axel? Is Roxas ever going to join Sora, Riku and the girls swimming? Find out next time. Please review to let me know how I did. )


	2. All Attitude

_**Summer Passion**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _These characters are not mine._

"The name's Reno, yo. Do you always greet people with such attitude, kid?" he asked.

"Reno, huh, well for your information I'm not a kid. I'm 18 years old." I said trying not to lose my temper.

"What? There is no way you're 18. You only look 16." He looked confused. "Are you some kind of leprechaun in disguise?"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm 18!" I snapped. "And get the hell away from me."

"Temper, temper, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me where Axel is." He said.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" my face was burning red with anger. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Reno, what the fuck are you doing here?" a body appeared outside the tent. It was Axel, and he walked towards us.

"What's the matter Axel? You're not happy to see me? And after I came all this way?" Reno smirked.

"As a matter of fact, bro, I'm not happy to see you." Axel was infuriated. "Why the hell would you assume he knows where I am. I don't even know his name."

"Isn't this the one who's always with you?" he asked.

"What! I'm…." Axel covered my mouth and held me in a tight grip so I couldn't finish.

"I think you're a little confused. He is a blonde, but not the one I am with or the one I usually talk about." Axel calmly explained. It was obvious he was still pissed though.

Reno looked at me with embarrassment. "Oh, no wonder why he looked so young. I'm sorry kid. I thought you were someone else." He patted me on the head as if nothing happened.

I kicked Axel in the shin so he would let me go. "I told you I'm not a kid. I'm 18 years old and my name is Roxas! Now that you found Axel leave me the fuck alone, and don't bother me again." I glared at both of the red heads, and then turned around and walked off.

**-- --**

"Reno why are you here anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, something happened, yo." He said.

"I figured as much. The only reason you ever come around to talk to me, is when something has happened. So what is it this time? Did you have a fight with your significant other? Or was it…" I started, but then saw the pissed glare on his face. I sighed, "Ok, what happened."

"Well you see, I was…." He couldn't finish due to a sudden interruption.

"AXEL!" it was Demyx. He ran towards me, and when he caught up, he noticed I was with someone. "Who's this?" he looked surprised.

I laughed, "This is my brother, Reno. Reno, this is Demyx. This is the one I'm with all the time."

"Sup, yo?" Reno said, then, remembered how he mixed the two of them up. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't know. I mean there's no way you would hang out with that 18 year old blonde, and the two don't even look alike. How embarrassing is that?"

"Are you talking about Roxas?" Demyx asked confused.

"Yes, Dem, that's the one." I said.

"He's 18? I would have guessed like 15 or 16."

"I'm sorry, but my brother and I have business to attend to, so would you please let us have a private conversation?" I smiled at Demyx.

"Oh, yeah, sorry to have bothered you." He frown, left a little hurt.

We finished discussing it, and Reno finally left. I then went looking for Demyx. He was sitting at the camp like I had thought he would. "Dem, I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too" he said with a forced smile. After that, I grabbed him in my arms, and gently kissed him.

"Dem, cheer up. I just really don't get along with my brother. He is such a pain." I smiled.

He laughed, "I love you, Axel."

I grinned, "I love you too. Hey, where'd Zex go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He probably just went on a walk to be alone. You know how he is."

We laughed, and I said, "Yeah, he always does things like that. I think I should go apologize to Roxas, and find Zex. Would you want to come to?"

"Yeah," he said excitedly, and we went in search of them.

**-- --**

I was sitting on a big rock near the water, but not in it. _I should go apologize to Axel._ I thought, _but why should I have to? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? _I was unsure of myself. I stayed where I was and thought to myself. I pulled out my notebook and started to write again. Writing calms me down, but I think it might take more than just writing this time. Just then, someone came up to me, and put their hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and turned around, just to reveal Axel, Demyx, and an unfamiliar face. He had blue-gray hair that covered one eye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

All the blue haired guy did was glare at me, and Demyx was standing between the two. "I said what the hell do you….." my mouth was soon covered by Axel's hand. This time I bit his hand causing him to move it. "What the fuck do you want, Axel?" I didn't want to see anyone.

"Roxas, relax. I…" he started to say.

"Don't tell me to relax damn it."I screamed, and then Sora and Riku came up.

"Roxas, what the hell is going on?" Riku demanded.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" I snapped. "All day, every day, I just want to get my damn story written."

Axel chuckled, "You write stories?"

My face was crimson colored now, and my body got tense, "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

Still laughing, he said, "No, there's not a problem with that, I just didn't think it was something you would do."

I smirked, "I guess that's what I'd expect from someone I just met yesterday, and on top of that, all you really did was help me start my fire. You didn't even know my name until today."

"Wow, you have quite the temper, Rox." Axel said bluntly.

"It's Roxas, not Rox." I said.

Riku grabbed my arms and pulled me back, "Now, what the hell is going on. Roxas what's gotten into you?"

"I simply came over to apologize to him, but found it rather difficult. Roxas was still a little agitated and jumpy." Axel calmly explained.

Riku glared at Axel, and then at me, "What did you think you were doing Roxas, you really need to learn to relax more."

"Riku, what the hell do you know? Now let me go, or I will make you." I demanded.

"I know a lot more than you think, and I won't let you go, until you calm down." Riku said.

"I'm not going to do anything. Just let me go so I can go back to the tent. I don't want to talk to or see anyone, so leave me alone." I said as calmly as I could. Riku then let me go, and I went to the tent. Surprisingly, no one fallowed me.

**-- --**

"Is he normally like that?" I asked concerned.

"Not, always. He has obviously had a rough day. He will be fine tomorrow." said the little brown haired boy.

"My name is Axel, this is Demyx and …well Zexion was here." I scratched my head, "I presume that you two are staying at the same camping area as Roxas."I wasn't surprised to see Zexion gone..

"I'm Sora, and this is Riku. There are two others staying as well, but there off doing something." The brown haired boy explained.

"Nice to meet you guys." Demyx smiled.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but we should probably go back to the camp. We have something we need to do." The two boys said, and then left.

"Demyx, I think we need to talk to Zex. Hopefully he went back to the camp. Otherwise we need to find him." I said. Demyx and I walked back to the camp, Zexion was there reading as usual.

"Zex, put the book down." I demanded.

He set it down, "What is it Axel?"

"What were you doing?" I asked.

Zexion looked up at me, "I was just on a walk, and noticed the little blonde boy. I was wondering what he was doing. I would have asked but then you showed up." he looked back down.

"Are you sure that's all you were doing Zexy?" Demyx smiled with suspicious intent.

"Yes, that's all I was doing." He said, and picked his book back up. "Since when is what I do, any of your business." He started to read again.

I sighed, "It isn't any of our business, I was only curious. I really think something bad has happened to that boy, but what do I know. I just met him yesterday."

"Axel, he probably just had a rough childhood. Kind of like you." Demyx pointed out.

"Even with all that's happened to me, I don't think I ever acted that way." I thought.

Demyx shrugged, "Either way, we know something must be bothering him. At least, thats what his friends said."

**-- -- **

When I got back to my tent, for once, I didn't feel like writing. I couldn't think of anything except the third guy that's staying with Axel. He was different from the other two. I wonder what his name is. Maybe I should find out, but I don't want to go over to their campsite. Maybe Riku was right. I do need to relax more, but I can't.

"Roxas, hey Roxas," a familiar voice came from outside my tent.

"I said I wanted to be left alone." I snapped.

"It's just me, Riku. I told Sora to find the girls so I could talk to you." He said threw the thin walls of the tent. "Would you come out? Or do I have to come in?" I didn't budge an inch, because of that, he came in and sat down in front of me.

"Why don't you tell me what all happened today." He was showing some concern.

I glared at him. Then I turned my head, "Why does it matter?"

"Roxas, this isn't like you." Riku put his hands on my shoulders.

"Really, what IS like me? I don't even know." I felt my eyes start to water.

"You seemed a little insecure today. Usually, you're very stable." Riku explained.

I laughed to hide the tears, "I'm only secure when I write, and today everyone kept interrupting me. That pisses me off."

"So, what do you write about?" he asked.

"The accident, my parents' deaths, or anything that's on my mind at the time." I explained, "You don't know how hard it's been."

He shook his head, "You're right I don't know, but I do know life can be hard, I honestly think you're doing rather well."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, and looked at him.

"I don't think I could be as calm as you are now if I lost everyone." He was sitting next to me now.

"It's been ten years, but I won't be completely content until I know that the killer is gone for good." I felt anger starting to build up again.

Riku looked at me, "You'll find out who did it. I'm sure of it." After that, he got up and left.

"Roxas are you going to eat?" it was Sora. It was starting to get late.

"No, I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to sleep." And that's exactly what I did.

--

"Hey Rox, are you awake?" someone said. I opened my eyes and went out of my tent.

I glanced up, "What do you want this time, Axel?" I was much calmer than I was yesterday.

"I wanted to apologize to you, but since I didn't have the chance yesterday, I thought I would do it when you're in a better mood. So, I'm Sorry." He looked like he didn't get much sleep.

"I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have snapped like I did." I yawned, still a little drowsy.

"No, my brother got you confused with Demyx, and was also the one that caused it all." Axel argued.

I laughed, "It was more than that. Don't worry about it though. Let's start over, and be friends."

He nodded, and then he left. I went to the rock I was on yesterday and started writing again, because it was quieter there. It wasn't long after that, when a shadow appeared on my paper 

causing me to look up. I gasped; it was the guy from yesterday. The one with blue-gray hair, "And what exactly do you want?" I asked nervously.

"To say hello." He had a blank expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Your name is Roxas, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I wasn't sure why all of a sudden he wanted to talk. I don't really know him. I only saw him with Axel and Demyx.

"My name is Zexion. I was wondering why you're always alone and what you do." I swear I saw a flash of a smile.

"I like to be alone so I can write. See?" I lifted my story to show him, but he snatched it and began to read.

_**A/N:**__ What will Roxas do? Zexion has his story and is reading it. What will be Zexy's Reaction? Will Roxas get his story back? _Find out next time_. Please review to let me know what your thoughts and opinions are._


	3. Missng Story

_**Summer Passion**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ These characters are not mine._

"Why did you take my story?" I crossed my arms.

He glanced at me, then back to my story. "What do you want my story for?" I'm trying to stay calm.

"I simply want to read it, but you need to be quiet so I can finish." Zexion didn't show any expression.

"What the fuck? I was only showing you the story. You weren't supposed to read it." I said sternly.

He looked at me, "I told you I wanted to finish, so you need to be quiet."

I glared at him, "I didn't want you to read it. It's personal. It's the only way I can live."

He just went back to reading, "Damn it, I said I don't want you to read it." I tried to take my notebook back but he quickly moved it out of my reach. "Give it back Zexion. NOW!" I yelled.

"No. I am going to finish, and it will just take longer if you don't shut up." He said going back to reading. My face was burning with fury.

I looked at the ground, "Fine, but you better give it back when you're done, and you can't let anyone else read it."

He lifted my chin after a few moments, "I'm done, and it's really good. Is it all fiction? I swear I have heard about something like this."

I calmed down immediately. I was surprised that he thought it was a good story, "No, it's not fiction. It actually happened."

His eyes widened in shock, "Is this why you snapped like you did yesterday?"

I moved my head from his hand and looked to the side, "It's more than just the story itself."

"I'm afraid I am going to have to keep your story." He said bluntly.

"What? Why?" I asked as rage was building again.

"I promise you will get it back. I just can't right now." He said and left with my story. I thought about going after him, but my feet wouldn't move from their position.

**-- --**

Demyx and I were sitting at the picnic table, and I noticed that Zexion came back. He looked as though something had confused him, because he was in deep thought.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" I asked but he didn't answer.

"Zexion," I said again. "ZEXION"

"What do you think is wrong with him," Demyx whispered.

"I'm not sure myself," I responded. I noticed Zexion holding on to a notebook, and I walked over to him. He finally looked up when I got there.

"Damn it Zex, what's with you?" I demanded. Then he handed me the notebook. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Yesterday, you and Demy wanted to know what was wrong with Roxas, right?" he pointed to the story, "Right there's your answer."

I read it, and was shocked about what was written. "Are you sure it actually happened though?"

"I'm positive." Zexion said and took the story back, "I have to leave camp early, I have some business to attend to." At that, he took down his tent, and then left.

"Demy, I think we need to go talk to Roxas ourselves." I said, still shocked.

"Ok, then, let's go." Demyx smiled.

"Now, where might he be?" I asked.

"Maybe we should ask his friends." Demyx suggested.

"They seem to be gone. Maybe we should wait until later." I said, and then sat back down next to Demyx. "I can't wait until later. We have to go." Just when I said that, I saw one of his friends. Then I walked over to her.

**-- --**

I can't believe he left with my story. My feet still wouldn't move. _What is he planning on doing with it? Why couldn't he just give it back? Why good is it to him?_ I thought to myself. I was looking towards the ground.

"Roxas, I thought I would find you here." It was a soft voice, not like Riku's or Sora's. I looked up.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

She laughed, "I am camping with you, remember silly."

"No, I mean, why did you come find me?" I was surprised that she did so. I figured that Riku or Sora would, but not Kairi or Naminee.

"Well, I was asked to find you." She smiled.

"By who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the redhead and the blonde boys from the camp next to ours. They said they wanted to talk to you." She explained.

"Fuck, Zexion probably told them." I said.

"Told who what?" she looked confused.

"Uh, never mind, I'll go talk to them." I said as I was getting ready to leave.

"Roxas, wait. Who are those guys?" she asked still confused.

"Acquaintances." I said and looked at her.

"Ok, but what are their names, so I can use them next time I talk to them." She asked.

"The red-head is Axel, and the blonde is Demyx." I said, "Was there a third person with them?"

"No, just those two," she explained.

"OK. i will head over to talk with them." _Though I don't know why I should._ I left after that.

**-- --**

Demyx and I were back at our camp. We had just started kissing when I heard someone clear their throat. I stopped and looked up. _Shit, it's Roxas._ I felt a little embarrassed.

"H-Hi, Roxas." I said with caution.

"What'd you two want to talk to me about?" he said. "And why were you guys kissing?"

I thought for a second, oh right, "The story you wrote." I ignored the second question.

"Damn that Zexion." His face was red. "What about the story?"

"Did those things really happen?" I stared him directly in the eyes.

He sighed and looked down, "It's all true, and why the hell did you want to know anyway?"

"It was curiosity. You were rather young, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was eight." He said surprised.

"Aww, you poor thing," Demyx said, and gave Roxas a hug.

"Damn it, you don't have to treat me like a kid, and don't hug me." he demanded.

"I'm sorry," Demyx said as he looked to the ground.

"Roxas, do you have to be so rude?" I asked.

"Rude? What the fuck, I hate being touched." Roxas yelled.

I glared at him, "You could be nicer to Demy."

"I'm leaving." He said and walked off.

"Roxas really needs to relax more." I said and wrapped Demyx in my arms.

**-- --**

I can't believe that Zexion would do that to me. He took my story. _I wonder where Zexion went, and if I will ever really get my story back. _I can't write now, because he took the notebook as well. i sighed, _I really need to learn to bring extras._ How am I going to stay calm? I sat down at the picnic table, when Naminee came up to me.

"Roxas is everything alright?" she asked in her sweet soft voice.

I looked down at the bright green grass, and said, "Everything is fine."

"That's funny, it doesn't seem fine." She smiled. "Hey, what happened to your notebook, how come you're not writing?"

"Why? Someone took it from me." I frowned.

"Does that mean you can go swimming with us?" she asked excitedly.

"Why the hell would you want me to go swimming?" I asked. "Besides, I don't like to swim."

"Then sit on the beach, but you have to have a little fun." She demanded.

"Naminee," I started before getting interrupted.

"You never want to do anything with us. You're such a killjoy." It was obvious she was upset.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine I'll go to the beach, but I'm not swimming." I said, and we met up with the other three at the beach. I just sat there. At this point, I would rather find that person who killed my parents, but I don't see that happening. I wonder if Zexion knows anything about it, because he seemed too interested not to know. Damn it, if only I knew where I could find him. I'll bet I could ask Axel. He should know, but I would rather ask Demyx.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go talk to someone. I'll be right back." I said and waited for a nod. Then I left.

--

I walked over to Axel's camp. I saw both of them, unfortunately. They obviously didn't see me, but the reason was they were sitting with their backs turned towards me, looking as though they were going to kiss again. I was just about to say something, when this mysterious guy shows up. He had a coat like Axel's, but had the hood up. He covered my mouth with one hand and with the other, put a finger to his mouth,

"Shhh," the person whispered.

I removed his hand, "Why should I?" I asked, almost yelling.

Demyx and Axel both turned to face the noise. "Roxas, what do you need?" Demyx asked.

"That's why I signaled to be quiet." The man said.

"What do you want Number 4?" Axel said in disgust, "And let Roxas go."

"I can't release him. This is what I came for, because of strict orders from the Superior." The mysterious guy called, Number 4, said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take him." Axel said. "I have unfinished business with this young fellow."

"What the fuck is going on? Who is this, and what is he talking about?" I shouted.

"Easy Roxas, this guy is of no importance, and the Superior is just going to have to wait," Axel said and looked at the other, "If you don't let him go, you're going make me have to hurt you."

"So, Number 8 and Number 9, where did Number 6 go?" he asked.

"That's Axel and Demyx to you," Axel said sternly.

"Yeah," Demyx agreed.

"Ah, yes, that's right. The reason I can't let him go, is because he's Number 13, but he needs to meet with Xemnas and the rest of us."

"I won't be going anywhere with you." I yelled. "Now let me go, damn it."

"I'm sorry but…" He began, but got punched causing him to let me go, and then, once I was out of the way, he got hit with a fireball. When he sat up his hood had fallen from his head.

I got wide-eyed, "You look creepy." I said and Demyx and Axel laughed.

"This isn't over," the man said strugglng to getting up. "I will return for him." After that he left.

**-- --**

What did he mean, 'Roxas is number 13', I don't understand. Oh well, it's not important right now. "Roxas, what was it that you needed?" I asked.

The smaller blonde looked at me, "Axel, I want to know how I can find Zexion. He stole my story, and I want it back." he said bluntly.

"Well, we can take you there." Demyx smiled.

"Really," Roxas asked in disbelief. "Why would you want to take me there? Why not just give me the address?"

"Well, I guess we could. Do you want phone numbers as well?" I asked with a smile.

"Phone numbers, for all three of you? Uh, sure, I guess." He said with a little confusion.

"Duh it's going to be all three of us, unless you have a crush on our dear friend Zexy." I smirked.

"Why the fuck would I have a crush on a guy? I'm not like you two." He glared at Demyx and I.

"Aww that's too bad. I'm pretty sure Zexy likes you." I smiled with suspicious intent.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Well, he usually doesn't talk to anyone, and judging by the look on your face, you like him just as much." I chuckled.

"You're really pissing me off you know. I said I don't like him. In fact, since he took the one thing meaningful to me away, I would say I hate him." He smirked.

"That's highly doubtful. Well, the hating him part anyway. I'm sure you really like him, but are afraid to admit it to us." I said with a smile.

"Just give me the numbers already so I can go." Roxas demanded with a frown.

"Not until you tell me the truth." I laughed.

_**A/N:**__So Roxas found himself in a situation. Will he tell Axel that he likes Zexion, or will Roxas find another way out of it? Does Roxas really like Zexion or are they just friends? Well I guess you're going to have to wait until next time to find the answers. Review to let me know what you think, have any suggestions, or if you have any other questions. :D_


	4. Trouble Arises

_**Summer Passion**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not my characters._

Roxas glared at me, "You say you won't let me have the numbers, unless I told you the truth, right?"

"Yep, that's right." I smiled.

The younger blonde laughed, "What if I _am_ telling the truth? What would you do then?"

I smirked, "I still wouldn't give them to you, because I know you like him. He told us that you calmed down rather quickly with him around."

"Damn it, Axel, give up the numbers already, and I only calmed down because he said the story was good." He yelled.

Demyx laughed, "You two just can't get along, can you?"

"I just want the number so I can get my story back from him." Roxas was getting more upset.

I frowned, "That wouldn't be any fun though, Rox."

"If I say it would that satisfy you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you have to say it in an honest way." I demanded.

He rolled his eyes, and with a sigh he said, "Fine,"

"Fine, that's it? You're not going to say anything else?" I interrupted with disappointment.

"Let me finish," he sighed again, "I like Zexion."

I wrote down the numbers, and gave him the piece of paper. I was disappointed that he hadn't said it more enthusiastically. He put it in his pocket, and with a smile he turned and said, "Oh, and by the way, I don't like Zexion the way you think I do." Then he started walking off.

"You and Roxy are so much alike. That stunt he just pulled is something you probably would have done in the same situation." Demyx smiled in amusement.

"You're right, Dem, that is something I would've done." I laughed, and watched as he left for his camp.

**-- --**

Once I got to my campsite, I pulled out the piece of paper. I noticed there was a fourth number on it. It was to someone I didn't know, but added it in my phone along with the other three. _Maybe I should call him now_. I started dialing, but decided to close my phone. _Why couldn't I just call him? I mean, I don't like him, or do I? Great, maybe Axel was right._ I sighed, and put the phone in my pocket. I walked over to the picnic table and sat down. I put my head down in my arms and closed my eyes, as I was pondering the thought of calling the guy with blue-gray hair, and ice blue eyes.

"Hey Roxas, what's wrong?" I opened my eyes and looked to where the noise was coming from.

"Sora, what is it that you want?" I asked.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," he explained.

"Why would you be looking for me? I don't need a babysitter." I hissed.

"What's wrong with you, you've been so full of attitude lately." Sora crossed his arms.

I glared at him, and then with a sigh I said, "I have a lot on my mind right now. So please just leave."

"But, this is important." He demanded.

"Fine, what is it?" I frowned.

"There was this blonde guy looking for you. He said he needed you, because your number 13." He shuttered. "I don't know what exactly he means by that, but just looking at him gave me the creeps. I was worried that he'd done something to you, and I would never see you again."

"That guy came here earlier, when I was going over to Axel's camp, and if it weren't for Axel, I probably wouldn't be sitting here. I'll be fine, so don't worry anymore." I slouched, putting my head back in its previous position. "Now, leave me alone, Sora. I have something I need to do, and if you don't leave, I will."

He sighed, "Fine, I will go hang with Riku, Naminee, and Kairi. At least then I would have some fun, unlike you." He left after that.

--

I watched until Sora was completely out of sight. Then I walked to where my rock was, because I knew that I wouldn't be bothered. I took my phone out of my pocket, and scrolled through the names. After a few moments I found Zexion. I called it, and after a few rings he answered.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Zexion?" I said, "This is Roxas."

"Oh, uh... hi." He said surprised, "how did you get my number?"

"I uh…I got it from Axel," I said bluntly.

He sighed, "I told Axel not to give my number to anyone. What do you need Rox?"

"I was wondering when" I paused for a brief second to look up "hang on Zexion, I have unwanted company." I said and took the phone from its former position, stood up, and set it on the rock, "What the hell do you want?" I glared at the blonde that had just come over.

"Ah, number 13, you're coming with me, whether you want to or not." He grinned.

"Why would I go with a leech like you." I hissed.

"Don't call me a leech, you disrespectful brat." he demanded, "If you don't come with me right now, I will make sure you end up the way your parents did, or better yet, I will make you wish death upon yourself."

He started walking closer to me, "Get the fuck away." I yelled.

"Not a chance. I am on an important mission, and you _will_ come with me. I don't care about the shape you're in." he said, getting closer yet. Then he grabbed me and held my arm tightly, and wouldn't let me go. I tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Let go, damn it." I yelled.

"Shut up kid," he said and punched me so hard in the chest, making it hard to breathe. Everything was getting hazy, and the last thing I remember is someone yelling my name from my abandoned phone.

**-- --**

Demyx and I were sitting by the campfire makings s'mores. They were really good, but I couldn't stop thinking whether or not Roxas had called Zexion. The thought was making me uneasy, and Demyx had noticed.

"What is it Axel?" he asked.

"I'm just wondering if Roxas actually called Zexion, and if Zexy's mad at me for giving his number to Rox." I explained.

"Why would he? I mean he does like…" he began, but was interrupted by a young girl.

"Have you guys seen Roxas?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"He was here earlier. Why?" I asked.

"Because it's nearly dark, and he hasn't shown up at the campsite." She looked to the ground.

"Really, hmm…" I was about to add to that when my phone rang, "Excuse me a second, I need to take this call." I said, and then I answered it "Hello?"

"Axel, I think something bad happened to Roxas. I was talking to him, and he said something about unwanted company, and then put the phone down on some type of hard surface. I'm surprised he didn't hang up before he set it down." The voice from the other line said.

"Zexy, did you hear the other?" I asked.

"I couldn't make out what he said, but it sounded like it was number 4." He claimed.

"Damn that bastard. Did you hear anything that happened?" I wondered.

"Unfortunately not, but it got quiet all of a sudden, and I don't think they took his phone, because I didn't hang up and that phone wasn't either. Axel, I need you to find his phone, I am going to try to save Roxas. He's been through enough, so he doesn't need this." He said. "And you know what they'll do to him if he doesn't listen, which I don't think he will."

"Me either, I will call you when I find his phone then, bye Zex." I said and he hung up after saying ok and bye.

"Well, uh…" I started, but looked at the girl for a name.

"Naminee, my name is Naminee." The small blonde girl said.

"Ok, Naminee, don't worry about Rox, I need to find his phone. Any ideas on where it might be?" I asked her.

"I don't know, surely he wouldn't just leave it anywhere. hes smarter than that. I'm sure he must've went somewhere to be left alone." She explained.

"Ok, I think I know where it is. Don't tell anyone of this. We will have Roxas back before you know it." I ensured.

She smiled, "Thank you, but what will I say to everyone at the camp?" she asked worriedly.

I thought for a moment, "Tell them he's staying with us, until further notice. Demyx and I are going to leave the camp site after we get his phone anyway."

"Ok." she said and left with a half smile.

**-- --**

When I could actually breathe in a regular pattern, I opened my eyes and looked around the place I was being held. The room was completely white, even the furniture was white. The walls in the room were covered in sketches. _I wonder whose room this is or was._ I got up from my previous position to walk around the room, but was shortly interrupted by some guy I didn't know.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is finally awake." the silver haired man said.

"What? Who the hell are you," I said with my voice still hoarse from yelling earlier.

He smiled, "I am the superior. I sent Vexen to retrieve you."

"Retrieve me? I'm not some kind of tool for your pleasure." I snapped.

He laughed, "Yes, let that anger out."

"What's going on here? Why do you want to see me?" I asked angrily.

His smile widened, which gave me the creeps. Then he said, "You are number 13."

"What do you mean by that? I'm not just some number, I have a name." I yelled.

"Of course you do, as do we all, Roxas." he started walking closer to me.

"Stay away from me, and how do you know my name?" I said furiously.

He stopped walking towards me, and smirked, "Vexen, Come soften him up. He's too feisty right now."

The blonde smirked, "With pleasure, Xemnas."

"Oh and don't hurt him too badly. I wouldn't want to ruin his perfect skin." He smiled one last time before leaving.

"Well, we can't do anything in this room. Let's go." The creepy blonde named Vexen said.

"I'm not going with you." I glared at him.

"Oh, but you are, and if you put up a fight," he pulled out a gun, "I will kill you, right here, right now, and then you'll never see your friends again, or your lover, Zexion."

"Zexion isn't my lover. He's just a guy I met while camping, and he has something of mine, that I need." I snapped, and my face was turning a light shade of pink from the anger building up.

"Oh, he's not, then why are you blushing, and why were you talking to him?"He questioned.

"I called him to ask him about the thing he took from me." my glare deepened.

"Enough about that, let's go. Now." He demanded. I did as he said, not that I really cared, as long as he doesn't touch me.

--

We came to a dark hallway, it looked almost like a prison. There were smaller rooms with bars across them. _Maybe it was a prison, but why would he bring me here? I didn't do anything wrong. What is he going to do to me?_ I thought to myself. Soon we came to a tall crimson colored door, and when he opened it, I saw all kinds of things, like whips, chains, and handcuffs. I gulped, _what the hell is he going to do? _I noticed some rather thick chains hanging from the ceiling. He pushed me closer to them, and then walked to the one of the walls and grabbed two pairs of handcuffs, and put them on my wrists.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

He sneered, "I'm going to get in some exercise, and you're going to be my target."

My eyes widened at the thought, "What do you mean exercise? I'm not some play toy."

He just laughed, and then said, "You are now." He hooked the handcuffs to the chains that were hanging down, he then added, "a moving target makes it more fun."

"What do you mean? What are you…."he gagged me before I could finish.

He then blindfolded me, and tied my legs together so I couldn't fight back. _What's he going to do to me? What's he going to do to me?_ That was the only thought going through my head. The question just kept repeating. No matter what he decides to do, it can't be anything good. I had this eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost as if I was going to get sick. I was so nervous, scared, and so helpless.

_**A/N:**__ What's going to happen to poor Roxas? Will he be saved in time? What about Roxas' story and phone? Will he get them back? _Feel free to give suggestions, thoughts, and your idea of what is going to happen. Just let me know in a nice little review. What do you think should happen to Vexen? Thanks for reading. Sayonara, until next time. :D


End file.
